Upside down and flipped
by Nightrel
Summary: The Varia had suddenly made an appearance in Namimori. Tsuna and the guardians are growing suspicious of them as a new threat grows against the Vongola at the same exact moment. But they would have never expected this... Pairing X27
1. Chapter 1

**Finally! I got the first chapter done! I don't know why but it took forever…..like 5 months….Anyways I made this especially for my friend Rin-chan. She was so excited five months ago when I told her I would make a Xanxus x tsuna Fan-fic for her. So here it is and I hope you all enjoy! Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kateyko Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. They all belong rightfully to Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1 : A New Struggle Begins<strong>

Tsuna sighed. What else was going to come along and trip him? Nothing. Because right now being the heir to a mafia family out beats everything else. Ever since his tutor, Reborn, came along his world was turned upside down. Not to mention that his friends are also involved with the dangerous underground world. What a mess.

He let his head fall onto the desk making a loud resounding smack. At this point he didn't really care if his peers were giving him strange looks. He was more worried about the training he was going to receive when he gets home. Especially since Hibari was going to be part of it. Three hours of fighting against the skylark was something he was not looking forward to. But what will he do? There is nothing more that he would want if all of this could just go away. Of course that means going back to stage zero. Back to being Dame-Tsuna with no friends.

"Juidame?" Tsuna turned his head sideways to look up at the silver haired bomber.

"The bell rang."

"Really?" He stood up shaking off the grogginess. "I must have fallen asleep."

Gokudera just nodded. He knew of the rigorous training that Tsuna was going through so it really shouldn't be a surprise.

"Yo, tsuna, gokudera!" Yamamoto called walking towards them from his desk.

"What Baseball Freak!" The storm guardian whipped around shouting.

"Gokudera-kun must you shout?" Tsuna asked sighing again.

How did these two become friends in the first place? They are complete opposites of each other and always start arguing. Well more like a one-sided argument anyways.

'I guess I'm walking home alone' Tsuna moved to pack his stuff and looked at the two still going at it. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. 'Let's see how long it takes them to notice I'm gone' He smirked at the thought. Reborn was really starting to rub off on him.

He quickly and quietly slipped past them through the door. He could still hear shouting and laughing as he walked down the halls towards the entrance. Exiting, Tsuna half sprinted to the gate and hide behind the corner, checking to see if they have followed him out yet. He knew it was a mean trick, but he couldn't help himself. It was just too good to resist.

He waited a couple of minutes but decided that they weren't going to come out soon, so he turned and headed straight down the street towards his house. The walk was quite peaceful and Tsuna enjoyed watching the busy people and cars pass by him. Hey, it was nice not having a certain guardian shouting all the way home. But he still couldn't help feel guilty about leaving them there. Oh well that's their fault.

Tsuna looked up to see that he had finally arrived at his home. It seemed all quiet and peaceful at first but he knew that once he entered all hell would break lose. Sighing, he walked up to his door, hesitating a bit before grabbing the handle and slowly turning it. Suddenly the door flew open and Tsuna was jerked forward, yelping as he was then flying backwards from something impacting with his forehead.

_Craassshh._

"Ow….Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna knew it was him without having to look up. He was all too familiar with his kicks.

"You're late. I told you to be here at three-o'clock sharp."

"When did you tell me this?" He stood up, rubbing his forward.

"I slipped a card in your pocket telling you so, not my fault if you don't check your pockets." Reborn shrugged, smirking.

"There was no reason for me too check my pockets!" Tsuna exclaimed, walking past the baby into the house.

"Well then maybe you should check whether you have a reason or not, lesson learned." Reborn retorted following after him. It was always like this. Reborn would make up any excuse just so he could get the chance to kick him or whatever. _Why do I even bother?_ Tsuna sighed once more, kicking his shoes off before heading up to his room.

"I'm home Mom" He yelled as he headed up the stairs.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun! How was school?" Nana popped her head out of the kitchen, looking up at him.

"Fine...I guess" he answered, disappearing upstairs. It was always the same at school. Not a whole lot has changed really after coming back from the future. Just more training. Tsuna groaned at the thought. It was almost time to meet Hibari at the designated area and he was not looking forward to it.

He paused before entering his room, looking back to see that the acrobaleno wasn't there anymore.

"Eh? Reborn?" _What was he up too now?..._ _Nothing good as usual_ he concluded, _well whatever, not much I can do about it anyways_. He set his bag down before sprawling out on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Everything was peaceful again and he was hoping it would stay like that. Instead, he knew it probably wouldn't. Fights and conflicts always seemed to pop up one after the other. It was like a never-ending cycle. Something was bound to pop up soon.

"Argggh" Tsuna flipped over onto his stomach, stuffing a pillow against his face.

...

"Would you stop that Senpai?" The frog headed mist guardian, monotonly asked, pulling the knives out of his hat once more.

"Shi, shi, shi, No. I'm bored and this is entertaining." The prince threw another set at Fran from where he resided in the tree. The two were currently at a park in Namimori, waiting for the rest of the group to show up. They didn't know why they were suddenly called up by the boss to head there immediately after completing a mission. And as usual they relucuntly obeyed after being cursed at through Bel's cell phone.

"When are they going to be here?" Fran shifted on the bench, pulling the knives out again and this time bending one of them before dropping it on the ground.

"HEY YOU STUPID FROG! DON'T BEND MY PRECIOUS KNIVES LIKE THAT!"

"Well, you shouldn't be using me as a target then Senpai." He bent the last one out of spite and tossed it behind him.

"Why you!" Bel dropped out of the tree and stomped towards the illusionist who was now lazily lying back against the bench.

"VOOIIIIII Stop it you two!" They both paused to look over at the swordsman, walking towards them from the street. He was the only other one who had shown up so far.

"Shi, shi, shi. Finally" Squalo scowled at the two before stopping in front of them.

"Where's everyone else?"

"How the hell would I know? I've been stuck here with that frog over there for two hours."

"Ribbit." Bel's eye twitched and he spun around, launching a knife at Fran again.

"Ow that hurt senpai."

"Shi, shi shi, good."

Squalo only sighed at the two's antics. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with them at the moment, knowing the reason why their boss called them over here. He didn't like it. Not one bit. It was going to be a very tiring and hectic week for all of them. Suddenly he turned towards the wooded part of the park and then just as quickly glanced away as he saw who it was.

"Shut up Trash." The Varia leader had finally arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe Im so evil. Im probably going to get a mouthful from Rin tomorrow at school though…Oh well *grins evily* I know it was really short but I'm a fast updater and typer so it wont be long before I get another chapter up. Oh and Happy Valentines Day! Hope that it was fun! I know it was for me.<strong>

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter was way over due...uh so yeah life gets busy when you're getting ready for college and scrambling to get everything set. I should be updating more often soon though. So enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 : Uneasiness<strong>

"Funny, you arrive hours after calling us. You know the prince hates waiting." Bel gave his evil grin, watching as the Varia leader only murderously glared at him. Only was the keyword there. Something was defiantly up.

"Wow fake prince how did you do that?" Fran asked leaning forward. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he watched for any type of reaction but there was nothing, well besides the glaring. The way that their boss and captain were acting did not escape frans notice. They were, to say the least, acting out of character. He wasn't surprised that baka-senpai didn't realize it. He was always on his own mind.

"Fake…prince?" Bels fingers twitched, itching to throw another knife at the frog. Unfazed, as usual, the illusionist sat down on the ground cross legged, bored.

"You're. Oblivious." Fran responded as he twirled his finger in the dirt. He had a feeling in what was their….problem.

Bel tilted his head, more than confused and scowled. He looked back and forth between Xanxus and Squalo. They haven't said anything this whole time. The swordsman was frowning, seeming to be lost in thought while the boss had finally stopped glaring. Something then finally clicked in the prince's mind. _What the hell was going on?_

"Shut up" He finally replied, throwing a knife into the ground dangerously close to Frans twirling fingers. Fran stuck his tongue out in response, grabbing the handle of the blade and pulling it out of the ground.

"Make me." He tossed the knife up playfully, the blade vanishing into the air. "There goes one, how many are you willing to lose senpai?" Fran asked standing and dusting the dirt off his pants.

"Ushishishi, you will be unrecognizable once I'm through with you little froggy." Bel grinned his most creepy grin, a deadly aura rolling off of him.

"Is that meant to be scary? Ya look more like a pedophile who's found the jack pot in a park. Oh wait we are in a park, huh funny." The illusionist's monotone voice and neutral expression was probably what pissed off the prince more. He threw three more knives at fran in sudden rage but they missed. No doubt Frans tricks. Then just like the first one they all disappeared. The prince screamed in frustration before stomping off. He really didn't want to lose any more to that frog.

"Stupid, ass…hell, freaking, grrrrrrr" Bel mumbled to himself, his blood boiling. He headed straight for the tree and leaped onto the lower branches, deciding to stay as far away as possible from the Varia mist guardian.

Fran watched the prince leave before looking over his shoulder at Xanxus. "How long is this 'courting' stuff going to take?" That earned him two glares from hell. "Fine just asking" He sat down on the ground once more, twirling his fingers in the dirt again as they waited patiently for the last two members to arrive...

...

"Again Tsuna" Reborn commanded, taking a sip from his expresso. He had arrived in time to see the training kick off, but he wasn't in a very good mood. The meeting had gone over time and irritated him to the fullest at how stupid most of the famiglias were acting. The underworld was starting to get antsy at the new change of events. _We might even ha-_

"But reborn! It's been over three hours, I can barley even move, why all of this anyways?" Tsuna managed to gasp out, interrupting the acrobaleno's thoughts. He was currently lying on his back after getting knocked down for the thirtieth time today by the skylark. Tsuna was sure that a couple of his ribs were cracked after Hibari's tonfas made contact with his side. It was even getting too painful to breathe properly. He really didn't understand why reborn was putting him through training like this.

"I have a feeling you're going to need it. Now again!" Reborn stood up, reaching up to his fedora while leon crawled onto his hand before transforming into his infamous gun. He pointed it threateningly at tsuna, smirking.

The brunette mentally sighed, grunting as he struggled to sit up and stand. His muscles screamed in protest but he ignored it, finally getting his feet underneath him. Pain shot through his chest and he winced, grasping his side.

Meanwhile the perfect kept quiet, watching tsuna get up once more. He allowed himself a brief glance at their surroundings. They were in the deeper part of the forest just outside of Namimori. Evidence of fights taking place here was more than obvious since they've been training here for two months. This part of the forest was practically destroyed. Hibari looked back to the brunette, noting the fact that he was having a little trouble breathing but that didn't stop him. Once more Tsuna rushed at him, spinning around to kick at the cloud guardians legs, trying to sweep his feet from out underneath him. Hibari smirked, leaping backwards and coming up from his side. He tried to take advantage of the wide opening tsuna was in and lashed out with his tonfa, aiming for his head. Tsuna saw the attack coming, quickly twisting around to dodge and planted a hand firmly on the ground as he skidded back from the momentum. The pain that shot through Tsuna's chest again this time was unbearable causing him to fall to one knee as he held his side, panting.

"We are done." Hibari spoke, tucking his tonfa's into his jacket/cloak as he turned away. Tsuna looked up at the skylark surprised.

"What?" He exclaimed. He didn't know why he asked that. Really he should be happy but this was new. Hibari never had ended the fight before like that. Usually he wouldn't stop until tsuna was down and out for the count. Reborn was a little surprised as well, but that quickly changed to a smirk as he pulled his fedora down to hide his expression.

"Well, guess that's, that's, then." Reborn moved to Tsuna's side, watching as the skylark disappeared into the forest. "Just so you know," He called out, "we are finish with training for the time being." Tsuna turned to reborn even more surprised."Really?" he asked with relief. Reborn shrugged, setting leon back onto his fedora.

"Everyone needs to rest now and then. No one can endure training like this for months. I'm not that heartless, dame-tsuna." Tsuna sweat dropped. Reborns words may have been true but he was sure that Hibari would be able to withstand it."Uh huh…sure."He sighed. At times he was sure that reborn was a demon from hell. Though he did have to admit that he was okay…sometimes…just a bit.

Fully standing, tsuna winced again, feeling his ribs slightly creak from the sudden movement. _Great. _Tsuna saw that there was no chance in skipping a trip to the 'Doc.' or more specifically his Sun Guardian, Ryohei. The thought of having to visit him wasn't pleasant when he was in this kind of condition. It really was just the yelling that made it somehow even more painful but it was either him or Shamal, which he would choose his sun guardian any day.

"Come on dame-tsuna, move it." Reborn had already jumped onto his shoulder, pinching tsuna's cheek."OW! Don't do that reborn" Tsuna whined, rubbing his now red cheek. Slowly and painfully, he began to make his way out of the forest.

...

Finally after what seemed like hours Tsuna came to the edge of the woods, stepping onto the short path that lead back to Namimori. He didn't like the idea of suddenly walking through the streets in his condition, so he decided to stick to the back streets and alleyways. It would be faster that way anyways. Setting off in the correct direction of Ryohei's place, he glanced around something feeling a little…off. It didn't feel threatening or dangerous; it just made him feel uneasy. Reborn noticed tsuna's sudden little change, tilting his fedora downward as he hid his face. He was searching for the source of his uneasiness but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Whats wrong?" He asked irritated. Reborn didn't like the fact that he couldn't sense from far. It made things difficult and forced him to rely on tsuna to tell him when things were wrong. Tsuna only shook his head, shrugging off the feeling."Nothing really…" _I hope_, he thought, not including that. Reborn didn't pry any farther. If they were in immediate danger he knew that tsuna wouldn't be stupid enough to hold back that kind of information. Especially since his friends and family were involved, willing or unwilling.

They took a turn around a corner, exiting the alleyway. It was soon starting to turn into night, the sun just setting and causing the world to fall into twilight. Tsuna had always loved this time of day, not that anyone really knows. Maybe reborn but it really wasn't something important to share. Just one of those things. He gave a mental shrug, arriving just outside of the sasagwa's home.

It was a two story, yellow house, with a small deck and garden in the front. Despite the fact it was yellow it really was a beautiful home. If he remembered correctly the paint use to be white. No doubt the boxers doing. He pushed open the front gate, entering into the small garden. There was multiple types of flowers and plants, planted about neatly in small areas. Only a few he recognized but other than that they were completely new to him. Making sure to stay on the path (he didnt really want to accidently step onto them) he walked up onto the deck, arriving at the yellow door. Reborn silently jumped off his shoulder, landing gracefully and turned towards tsuna.

"Got something to do." Without any real explanation or any other words, reborn jumped off the deck and walked right back out the front. Tsuna blinked a couple of times, watching the acrobaleno leave."Huh?" He was a little puzzled. If reborn had other things to do then why didn't he just leave on the way here? The baby hitman was just as strange as ever. Tsuna shook his head, letting go of his side that he was holding onto. He didn't want to worry Kyoko if she answered the door. It was better to look okay..for the most part.

Knocking on the door he winced. It seemed louder than it should have. Maybe his hearing got thrown off after getting hit on the side of the head so many times he concluded. Ears still ringing he put on a small smile as the door opened, revealing Ryohei. He let out a sigh in relief. He was glad that her brother answered.

"SAWADA! What happened to you to the EXTREME?" Tsuna clapped a hand over his right ear grimacing as the boxer shouted his question.

"Training" Was all he answered. Ryohei nodded his head up and down quickly.

"Must have been some EXTREME Training!" He nodded to himself again while tsuna sighed. "You have no idea.." He mumbled. Ryohei quickly ushered him in, tsuna only pausing to take his shoes off before being half pushed into the living room. The sun guardian then ran up the stairs shouting, "Hold on to the EXTREME!"

Being left in the room, tsuna sat down on the couch looking around. He's only been here a couple of times and nothing really did seem to change much. The furniture was arranged in the same way with two tanned couches facing each other and a glass table set inbetween. Another sat facing away towards a T.V with a night stand next to it, a lamp and some kind of plant on top. He turned his attention back to the stairs, hearing heavy footsteps running down them. "Here we go!" Ryohei declared, a first aid kit in his hands as he half jogged half walked over to tsuna. "Mostly for the small stuff. Really saves energy for the worse injuries to the EXTREME!" He explained, setting the box down on the glass table. Due to finding out that his Sun flames had healing properties, Ryohei kind of had become the medical family member. It also spurred him into researching up some medical things as well, which was pretty surprising. If one thing that tsuna had noticed was that everyone was changing around him. They've either done stuff they would never think to do or become interested in something that just didn't quite fit them. But tsuna, he felt like he haven't changed at all since coming back.

Something glistened right in front of tsuna's face, snapping him back to attention. It was ryohei holding his scalpel out in front of him, concentrating on it. "Hold still to the EXTREME!" He warned tsuna, yellow flames now shimmering around the tool. Tsuna caught himself almost nodding his head and tried to hold still as much as possible. Soon the scalpel was alit with bright yellow flames and a steady small current flowed from it, wrapping itself around tsunas form. As soon as the flames made contact, the pain in his chest instantly disappeared, along with some other mild aches and broken bones. Then ryohei cut off the current, putting away the tool before turning to open the first aid kit. Tsuna flexed his left hand and arm, no pain present any longer. Hibari had factured his bones but now it was gone. He could even breathe properly again. "Thanks Oniisan," he said, smiling. He felt refreshed and full of energy again.

"No problem to the EXTREME!" Ryohei grinned, turning back to tsuna and quickly wrapping his left arm in white bandages. He also quickly applied small band aids to cuts before nodding to himself in approval. "That should do it!" He stood, closing the first aid box and picking up the wrappers. Tsuna stood as well, stretching and feeling renewed. Suddenly something registered in his mind.

"Hey, where is Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked, looking around, "It doesnt seem like anyone else is here but you." Ryohei picked up the box, looking breifly over at tsuna. "Oh! My parents and her went out to shop to the EXTREME!" He grinned again, doing a fist pump up into the air. "Uh, okay then" he replied going over to the entrance and putting his shoes back on. As he did that Ryohei quickly ran back up the stairs, putting away the box before running back down again, waving. "See ya later to the EXTREME SAWADA!" Tsuna nodded his head,opening the door. "Thanks again Oniisan!" He shouted, practically running out. Ryohei waved again watching from the door, before closing it shut.

Tsuna slowed his pace to a walk as he went back through the front gate, going around the corner and making his way down the street. It was now dark, time seeming to have quickly passed by. Though he knew it was probably only about seven o'clock. Dinner should be ready by now. Looking up he gazed at the stars for a few moments before setting off into a run again. He didnt want to make his mom worried if he was later than usual. As he began to make his way past the markets, a wave of unsettleness hit him again, this time stronger. Tsuna came to a full stop, looking around and slightly shivering. Even though it wasnt dangerous he still didnt like the vibe he was getting. It tugged at him, telling him that he was going to face something very difficult very soon.

...

Reborn being reborn, was too curious. As soon as he saw the change in tsuna's intuition, he wanted to know for himself what could have been causing it. So he left tsuna behind at Ryohei's house, setting off towards the direction of where he could feel the very faint abnormal presence of something or someone in Namimori. He followed the trail until he reached the park that was just a few blocks away from the markets. The feeling was getting stonger and he quickly made his way into the area, looking around for the source. "Hmmm..." reborn hummed to himself, leaping up into a tree to get a better veiw. He reached up for the lizard, leon transforming into binoculars for him. It really was convenient to have a shipshafting lizard on hand. Holding the binoculars up he looked through them, searching an area and then moving to another when he didnt find anything. Finally he spotted a group, a little far off and he focused in on them, frowning. He could recognize the Varia from anywhere, it was defiantly them. Reborn waited, watching them closely. _I wonder what they are up too..._

After what seemed like about thirty minutes, two more members arrived. Levi A Than and Lussuria. Reborn shifted his veiw towards Xanxus seeing his scowling expression before he turned away heading out of the park and disappearing. The others quickly followed after him. In a blink of an eye they were gone, blending in with the darkness of the night. Leon shifted back to his regular form, Reborn setting him back ontop of his fedora. He jumped down out of the tree, hands in pockets as he headed back towards his students home, frowning all the way. He just hoped that the Varia weren't up to anything out of line. Though their presence here in town all of a sudden didnt give him much hope of that. They were just going have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I Think thats enough for now XD. Sorry if the writing style seems strange. Im just trying to find my way back into the groove. Anyways and errors or mistakes in anything you find, I will very much appreciate it if you guys pointed them out to me so i can fix it. Well, Till next time! (Which is Soon..I promise!) <strong>

**Night out! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

***Coughs* Uhh yeah well...Um sorry for this overly long late update? *Hides* hehehe anywho, yeah cant really say much except that I was lazy and had no motivation what so ever due to finally moving into my dorm and starting college. Well, without further ado, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitma Reborn! Or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3: Here we go!<strong>

It was morning. That much Tsuna was sure of. The birds were happily chirping away, it was unusually bright and sunny, and it was cold. So he was positive. So where was Reborn's wake up call? The brunette was still in bed, eye's closed though he was fully awake by now. He actually had been waiting for the pain to come, but nothing ever did, nada, zip, zero. Finally, he peeked an eye open only to be met with an empty room, nobody else in there beside him. To say, he was puzzled. Tsuna was positive that his tutor had come home last night so maybe he went off on business again? Yeah, that could be it...and why the hell was he worried? He should be happy that Reborn wasn't there that morning and happy he did become. Tsuna's joy grew bit by bit as he realized he didn't have to train today and enthusiastically he jumped out of bed. Yep, today probably wouldn't turn out too bad after all. With that thought, he quickly changed into casual clothing, being his favorite orange and white hoodie and regular plain old jeans. Then running out of his room, he flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, plopping himself down at the table. Breakfast had already been waiting for him and he eagerly scarfed it down, enjoying his mom's delicious cooking. With the fact that Reborn wasn't there to steal his food today.

Nana had just turned around to be greeted with her son up early and already eating at the table..happily, if she might add. "Oh? Tsu-kun, you look excited. Did something happen this morning?" She asked, setting down more omelets. She was actually a bit surprised that he was up even before Lambo, I-pin and Futa. "Nope, just had a nice peaceful morning so far." He answered, finishing up with his plate. Just then the two toddlers and one child, entered the room, Lambo being chased by I-pin as usual as Futa rubbed his eye's sleepily, trying to scold the other two which mostly ended up being a pout. "Gahahahaha! Lambo's going to eat all of the omelets!" The cow suited kid declared, jumping up onto the table.

"No, No Lambo! Share!" I-pin scolded him, leaping up onto the table as well. "No! The great lambo-san deserves all of Mama's delicious cooking!" Lambo swiped the plate of fresh omelets and leapt down, running out of the room with the plate up over his head. "Gahahaha!" I-pin jumped after him. "Lambo!" She exclaimed, before disappearing around the corner. "My, my, energetic as usual." Nana giggled, going back to the stove to cook more. Tsuna only sweat dropped at the display before standing up to put his plate away. "Well, I think I'm going to head out." Tsuna decided. "But, I wanted you to play with you today." Fuuta pouted, climbing up onto a chair just so he could be almost on the same level as the brunette. "Ah well I play with you later!" He replied, running upstairs to grab his cellphone, pills headphones and gloves. You just never know when your going to need them.

...

Tsuna had just only exited his home, taking a deep breath of the morning air when he heard a familiar voice. It was far off at the moment, but no doubt as it got closer, his eyes widened.  
>"JUDIAME!" The silver haired teen shouted, for what sounded like the tenth time.<br>Oh crap! I completely forgotten about leaving them behind at school...  
>He sheepishly smiled as his guardian came bursting through the front gate, Yamamoto not to far behind him, both seeming to have been worried but washed over quickly with relief in the sight of the brunette.<br>"We were looking all over for you!" Gokudera managed to gasp out, body bent over as he managed to catch his breath. Was he running around this whole time? Tsuna mentally sweat dropped.  
>"Uh, sorry bout that gokudera-kun, I had to leave..." Now he felt a bit guilty about that. The keyword being a bit. "But, wasn't that yesterday? Don't tell me you guys were looking for me all night too..." Yamamoto laughed, interjecting. "Yep!" He cheerfully replied, "It was fun though running around town like that in the middle of the night." He laughed, earning a glare from the bomber. "You know you shouldv'e have just checked here at my house in the first place.." Tsuna trailed off, mentally face-palming. He should have known they would do something like this after his disappearing act. He probably should have called them or something to at least informed them, but that had totally skipped his mind.<br>"Were so sorry Juidiame we didn't think of that sooner!"  
>And cue the sweatdrop again, but he let it go, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to convince him that there was nothing to be sorry for.<br>"Ah, well anyways I was just about to head out into town, coming along?" He knew he didn't really need to ask but it was more in a way to change the subject. "Of course! "Who else would be there to protect you Judiame!"

Tsuna couldn't help but give a small grin, Yamamoto laughing in which the brunette knew meant he was coming along too. "Alright, lets go." And so the three set off, unknowingly walking into their biggest challenge yet...dun dun duunnnnn.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol sorry, couldn't help myself with that bit of commentary at the end XD I was feeling a bit silly at the moment. Anyways, I know short, short, short chapter, and you guys all deserve a longer one after that long wait...so next chapter! Thanks to all who added this story to their alert list! You guys made me smile :) Till next time!<strong>

**Night out XD**


End file.
